True bonds of Friendship
by JinKyojiro
Summary: A Short oneshot TsunaTachi fic which is a Xmas gift for one of my friends.


Another hard days training was over for Inazuma Japan, as everyone began to slowly disperse from the locker room, Tachimukai and Tsunami were the last two left.

"Tachimukai!"

Tsunami roughly patted him on the shoulder.

"What are ya doin' later? Wanna come surfing with me?"

Tachimukai's face looked stunned, although he knew they were friends, it wasn't very often anyone asked to see him outside of practice.

"T-Tsunami-san! ..y-yes, I'll come!"

Tsunami grinned a little to himself and grabbed his surfboard from the top of the lockers.

The two of them went ahead and got the bus to the beach.

"A-are you sure the weather will be okay, Tsunami-san? It looks pretty cloudy.."

Tsunami put his hands on his hips and laughed stoically.

"Compared to the vastness of the sea a few grey clouds are nothing!"

The golden haired boy sat and laughed, somewhat awkwardly at Tsunami's perhaps foolish courage. Although in honesty, Tachimukai did feel jealous of his courage, it didn't come naturally to him to act so confidently in front of others.

Before long the pink haired boy was already in the water, surfing to his heart's content, Tachimukai sat on the shore, half watching, half thinking things through in his head.

Suddenly a wet drop touched his face, and another, and another, until a full torrent of rain began pouring from the sky.

Without saying a word the two of them hurriedly collected their things and ran to the nearest shelter they could find.

Tsunami scratched the back of his head and laughed somewhat nervously.

"Haha! I guess that didn't go quite to plan."

Tachimukai laughed a little as well, before his gaze suddenly locked with Tsunami's.

He didn't know why, but suddenly he found himself unable to look away…

Tsunami's head recoiled slightly and he wore a confused look on his face.

"H-hey, Tachimukai.. you're kinda freakin' me out.."

He waved his hand in front of the golden haired boy's eyes in an attempt to break his trance.

Tachimukai shook his head,

"Ah- s-sorry Tsunami-san… I don't know what happened just then…"

His face suddenly turned red, he was just _staring_ at his friend.

Tsunami now stared at him with a very confused look.

"_What is going on in that kid's mind? he looks like he's having a mental debate in there…"_

Suddenly he decided that Tachimukai must be in need of some form of comfort so he leaned over and patted him on the back.

Upon feeling Tsunami's hand touch his back Tachimukai's body suddenly froze.

"T-Tsunami-san!"

His face turned red and he shifted his view away from his pink haired friend. Suddenly he felt the need to get out of there and just go home.

"M-maybe we should be heading home!"

Tsunami raised his brow and looked out at the torrential rain.

"I… don't think we'll be going anywhere for a while Tachimukai. Not until this rain stops anyway."

Reality set in for Tachimukai, he wasn't going to be able to escape from this awkward social situation he had found himself in, he still didn't even _understand_ the situation himself.

Tsunami quickly thought it might be a good idea to put his tracksuit back on instead of standing around in his swim shorts, and he reached over to grab his bag.

As he leant over Tachimukai's eyes widened.

"_Is he leaning over for… a kiss?"_

Without thinking he moved his head forward until their lips met. Tsunami's face was very confused, after realizing what just happened he suddenly moved his head back.

"Wh-what… the hell!"

It dawned on Tachimukai that he was indeed _not_ leaning over for a kiss. Now fumbling with his hands and trying to look everywhere but at Tsunami, his heart sunk.

"I... I…"

Unable to think of a valid response he covered his face with his hands.

"_What have I __**done?**__"_

Out of nowhere he felt a hand on his shoulder, cautiously he peered out from behind his hands, his vision was slightly blurred from tears beginning to form in his eyes, but he could make it out, Tsunami was… smiling?

Before he even could say anything, Tsunami had again leant towards him, pressing his lips softly against his, Tachimukai's body weakened slightly and he fell into the kiss.

"Ts-Tsunami-san…"

The two of them sat, silently smiling at each other for a short moment, before embracing each other in another kiss…


End file.
